Talk:Dropping In
Mission? How do I ge that mission from? I finished "Going Deep", But how do it on XBOX 360, also can I skip it if I cant get the mission? Sims3Fan33333 (talk) 00:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Mission title Both in the loading screens and in the "100% completition objectives" after the mission, it's written 'Dropping In', instead of the current name, 'Dropping In...'. As I can't, could some sysop rename the article? Thanks. 04:02, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :It was nominated for rename and declined by one of the pre-community split staff http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dropping_In...&diff=149121&oldid=146820; maybe this should be discussed by editors who actually played and know about TBOGT (i.e. not me)? Jeff (talk· ) 05:41, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :I have discussed the case on the above user's page. The 100% Completion page and the cellphone list the title as Dropping In, but the custcene loading screen displays Dropping In... The page name should remain the same. Leo68 (talk) 06:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Even if I didn't actually played the game, I based this on what I saw in 2 different videos (links are in my talk page). I ended here because of an interlanguaje link... But if this was previously discussed, then I will not keep bothering (at least by now, but know I will return!). -- 06:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) First, I want to make clear that I didn't do the request impulsively; I informed about the game enough as to make this propossal. Second, I don't intentionally want to annoy anyone. That is no my main intention. But I swear there is something I don't understand about your arguments. Why do you say that in the cutscene loading screen it says Dropping In...? I checked on three different videos and in all it was displayed Dropping In. Now, if both in the loading screen and the 100% screen is typped Dropping In, why not make the transfer? Next I will post two screenshots that can be deleted after this is settled. Dropping In loading screen.png Dropping In 100%.png In this, this and this one it's clearly visible what is displayed in the loading screen. Thanks for your time and tolerance. -- 18:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : He is right, i think this should be renamed, if not, why else should it be called Dropping In... (talk) | ( ) 18:35, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : Strong evidence, however, due to the fact that it was rejected once before, I propose a vote. '''''Successful: Closed by Leo68 (talk) 19:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'Neutral' - Leo68 (talk) 18:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - 18:47, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes '- (talk) | ( ) 18:49, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - 18:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *In case I can vote... Yes. -- 18:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes '- ( ) 18:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Comments *Strong evidence but it was rejected last time they had a vote. I'll go with neutral. Leo68 (talk) 18:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *Can confirm. No sign of "..." at the mission title (PC version, didn't check Xbox 360). Could have sworn I saw these dots somewhere in the game though. 18:47, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *Sorry for the discomfort. I know it's hard to make a rename (due to all the links and that stuff), but I think it's the right choose in this case. -- 18:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *Honestly, I have never seen the dots anywhere in the game and I wonder where they came from. If this vote succeeds, let me know and I will rename it. ( ) 18:59, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 *Due to the quick response, I have renamed the article. Vote closed. Leo68 (talk) 19:06, February 9, 2015 (UTC) *Excelent. Two more things: **I checked in a video of the PS3 version: it's Dropping In. **You can delete the two files I uploaded as 'evidence', if you wish so. * Thanks for everything. -- 19:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) * I know it's have been renamed but it could be different in different versions of the game. However, I remember it was "Dropping In..."for me, but not very sure about it. AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 09:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC)